Angelic Blood
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: A Nephilim, is the name of the offspring with a human and angelic parentage. These beings are loyal to their Angelic parent, able to heal and use telekenisis abilities are one of the few abilities they pocess. They are said to be the archenemies of Cambions, the offspring of a human and a demonic parent. A particular Nephilim is visited by an angel, who volenteered to guide her...
1. Chapter 1

**Really must stop these new ideas...**

**This story will start just before season 4 but will have AU tendecies of course. I have a lot of plans for this story but it's kind of scrambled, so i'm going to try and update every week if possible, just to spell check and write a good enough chapter. This chapter is quite short because it's more of an introduction but i've left it as a chapter.**

**I may struggle to upload certain chapters because i have a lot of family celebrations at the moment, so don't be angry if i don't update on time.**

**I believe that is all for now...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_Come little children,_

_I'll Take thee away,_

_Into a land, of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows..._

_Hocus Pocus ~ Come little children_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A MOTHER'S LULLABY**

The streets of London were always alive with constant noise, from the intoxicated loud mouths to juvenile delinquents. Vehicles always seemed to be in motion, bright lights blinding any unlucky onlookers. London, the beating heart of Great Britain…How little humans know, that that heart has been torn and eaten since the beginning of the great city, yet it remains powerful.

Little do humans know of heroes, heroes of Heaven…The Nephilims. Nephilims are the equivalent of lost children, but do not let their seemingly innocent exterior fool you. Nephilims protect and bind the web of the world, repairing the threads when the connection falters. These beings are what keep the world from falling into the apocalypse. They fight when needed, but not to kill…To save.

Nephilims were designed to be forgotten, only to be a whisper in time, or so the theory went. Everything must come to light in the end, every story must be told. Nephilims are remembered by brilliant or ingenious minds, these minds full of curiosity and hope for fantasy…Children. Children have the extraordinary power to remember things long forgotten, the power to create their own worlds from one delirious idea.

That is where our story starts, most stories start with the beginning of life…this one is quite the opposite I'm afraid. For you see, at the end of one life…Another begins.

It was an ordinary frosty night, the clouds parted to reveal the stars of eternity. They glow forever, some brighter than others but all fitting together like a puzzle. A tiny hand removes itself from a frost bitten window, a childish giggle as the owner observes the handprint disappear. So easily are humans amused, facts replaced with imagination, so simple, yet magical. Curtly moving on, the owner of this small hand is in fact a young child, no older than five years old. Children are so pure at that age, not yet contaminated by modern civilisation, innocence just beginning to slip away.

This child observes these magical lights intently, as most children over time have done, searching for patterns in the night sky. Amber eyes searching for a sign, probably not even knowing what this sign is. These amber eyes fit perfectly with freckles and long auburn locks; however, nothing is ever quite perfect.

She continued her observation of the burning stars, unaware of the figure behind her, even as it crept closer. A cars headlight flashed through the window, spraying the figure's shadow on a cream wall. It's claw like tentacles reaching out for the juvenile girl, the girl became tense, feeling a change in the atmosphere. Counting quickly to ten, she turned her body with haste to look the figure in the eyes.

"No, Mummy stop it!" The girl giggled having a fit of laughter as the _mummy monster _used it's tentacles to tickle the girl's neck.

"What is this Mummy you speak of? I am a cambion…and I'm going to tickle you to death!" It continued its sneak attack until neither could breathe, laughter becoming contagious. The mother released her daughter, though her giggling continued. She held the girl close, sitting on the famous windowsill, both watching the world go by.

There is sadness in the air, a memory left behind as time continues forward. The mother, her freckles and auburn hair much like her daughter's, but green eyes are clouded. Placing a small chin on the girl's head, both feel the loss of something precious, if not something essential to finish the picture. The mother Nadine Falls hummed a lullaby, rocking from side to side in unison with the humming. It's not long before Nadine whispered into song, a song only known by her and her daughter.

**_Just above the crescent moon_**

**_Feathery wings hide the gloom_**

**_To appear in our darkest days_**

**_They be there till we see the light of day_**

**_The angel of the Heavens guide our ways_**

**_Till we find our road, then we part ways_**

**_Our guardian angel is not far_**

**_They live in our hearts, to guide our lives to the light_**

**_Only to reunite when we have our harps_**

**_When our song ends, another's has just begun_**

The air around was silent, listening to the lullaby, howling once it's over. Ambrosia Falls closed those innocent eyes amber eyes, her child-like form becoming ever limper in her mother's protective arms. Nadine hummed softly; still rocking in a slow rhythm…This is the magic that ordinary people forget. The bond that is never broken, mother and daughter, the thread that begins but never ends…Times have changed; even the most powerful bonds can break.

It is now, that the silence is no longer. A deep, inhuman growl erupted from the distant doorway. The growl is followed by, slow, moving footsteps. These footsteps sound like long claws tapping the floorboards, moving ever closer. Nadine reacted as any protective mother would, she gripped her vulnerable daughter tightly, squeezing the life out of her arms. Ambrosia replied to the action by whimpering quietly.

They do not run, running from your nightmares is suicide. All Nadine can do, is comfort her terrified daughter, she does this by hushing her quietly. The creature teasingly moved closer, aggravated by its lack of attention, snarling in the shadows. The room turned against them, joining the creature in the shadows, the floorboards creaked like a distressed mouse. Ambrosia began to bury herself into her mother's arms; she rejected her, but whispered in her ear before standing tentatively.

"Be a good girl for Uncle Jimmy."

Head held high, no indication of fear. Nadine stepped into the shadows. The ear-splitting scream sent the darkened room into a spinning frenzy, the hungry snarls followed by snapping bones. The stench of fresh blood, the disembodied screams, this is all Ambrosia can sense. It is only the thud of Nadine's lifeless body and the red blood gathering in pools around the corpse that force Ambrosia's eyes to close. Fear reeks off her as she hugs her knees, praying that she is only in a nightmare. Alas, reality is crueller, revealing it's lying tongue.

Short chokes and salty tears streamed down her face, Ambrosia awaited her own blood-soaked fate. Awaiting these sharp claws to rip into her skin, her internal organs scattered around the room. With her eyes firmly closed, the creature's stale breath passed over her face. It hisses in agitation, smelling that power and authority in the child's bones, it _must_ obey. The creature sneaks back into the shadows, the redness of its eyes forever glowing in the dark void.

Ambrosia can sense the calmer atmosphere, but these battles with mourning as Nadine's soul leaves her body, being dragged below to the depths of hell. The patters of raindrops tap against the window, as if the sky is crying from the loss. Ambrosia shares this loss. Her young heart crippled as the reality of her mother's brutal murder slowly sinks into her brain and shatters her soul. The fresh blood falls through the wooden floorboards, dripping down into the living room below, staining the sofa red. Already the corpse began to pale while the once seaweed green eyes are distant and glassy.

Ambrosia waited at the window, for what, she wasn't sure. However, anything was better than seeing her mother's corpse. As I mentioned, when one life ends…another begins. Little does young Ambrosia know the journey she will have to take, the decisions she will have to make, and the secrets she will uncover. This will happen further in time, for now, it's time for patience, time for young Ambrosia to await for her guardian angel. Unfortunately, she will have to wait a _very _long time. Now, as she sat on the sorrowful windowsill, she waits for more creatures of the night, these being the ones that bite rather than bark…

* * *

**First chapter...please tell me what you think and any tips you wish to say to help me write is accepted!**

**~GothGirlStrikesAgain**


	2. Uncle Jimmy To The Rescue

**As a treat, i added the next chapter.**

** 1234 - Wow, i don't think i've ever had such a quick response, and it was a lovely review! I loved that episode as well, i was surprised that they hadn't introduced nephilims as well because the cambions was a great idea and really made the episode interesting. I hoep you like this chapter.**

**So this will be eleven years on, i know, big jump, but it fitted where i wanted to take the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXECEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_This is how I show my love,_  
_I made it in my mind because,_  
_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby,_

_This is how an angel cries,_  
_I blame it on my own sick pride,_  
_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby,_

_Maybe I should cry for help,_  
_Maybe I should kill myself (myself),_  
_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby,_

_Maybe I'm a different breed,_  
_Maybe I'm not listening,_  
_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby,_

_Sail ~ Awolnation_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**UNCLE JIMMY TO THE RESCUE**

Staring out the passenger seat window, Amber Novak ignored her uncle's long rant, watching the well-kept lawns of Pontiac Illinois. The cherry red jeep passed these houses, the engine roaring as the setting sun bounced light off the bonnet. Amber could hear the muffled ranting through her left ear; however, her mind simply wandered to the day's events.

Rebecca Johnson had been kicking the back of her desk chair as usual, the teacher unknown of the crude girl's bullying towards Amber. The kicking would be hard, and would happen a few seconds after the one before it, this becoming aggravating very quickly. Amber chose to ignore it, her uncle's Christian words sketched into her head.

_Violence doesn't conquer violence. _

She repeated this sentence multiple times, but still her anger flared after every thump, her back beginning to get painful. Mrs Rochester continued her tutor of biblical history, though Amber had already heard most of it from her deeply religious uncle. Amber heard the distinct sound of the rather plump girl's chair squeak as she whispered something in her ear, something that made her crush her pencil to not act on it.

"Was mommy murdered by a demon?" That question poisoned her soul, the nightmarish night still vivid in her dreams. Rebecca chuckled, only to whisper something else into Amber's now reddening ears, fists shaking in anger.

"Wus wittle Amber afraid?" The babyish voice drove her over the edge, but before she could turn to punch the smug smirk on her spot-filled face, all the glass windows shattered. Screams and yells echoed as the glass hit the floor in unison, and Amber was forced to hide her quickening breath. Unclenching her fists, she glanced at the damage, wondering if it was truly her that made the glass shatter. Mrs Rochester wore a shell-shocked wrinkled face as she stared at every student, searching for a culprit.

"Who did this; speak now before you are in anymore trouble!" The command barked authority, so much so that Amber chose to remain quiet.

"It was Amber miss." Rebecca said loudly, pointing at her back to prove her point. Amber kept her head down as Mrs Rochester's heels clacked over to her desk, taking their time to make her heartbeat faster. She finally looked up when the tall old woman was right in front of her, with a raised eyebrow, she asked the question with a threatening tone.

"Is this true, Miss Novak?" Her voice deserted her, so she was forced to nod, then her collar was gripped as she was dragged to the principal's office. Once inside the office, she would wait hours while her uncle was called from work to pick her up and be told what punishments she would receive, this consisted of a week's isolation and a month's worth of detentions. It had seemed harsh, considering she had been provoked, and it wasn't physically possible for her to break _all _the windows at once, but they missed that little detail.

Uncle Jimmy was still ranting by the time Amber came back to reality, his eyes locked on the road ahead as he spoke, but there was no anger on his face, just disappointment.

"Do you not realise how much trouble you're in? You're lucky they didn't expel you…I'm very disappointed in you Amber." He doesn't mention Nadine, finding that he still struggles to look Amber in the eye, she reminding him of her too much. He wondered how she would have handled this, would she have grounded her, or would she have taken her side.

He sighed, taking a quick glance at Amber, her mind becoming more distant every day, her growing age meaning she is becoming her own dependent self. Amelia would know what to do, she was so much better with Amber than he was, even Claire was able to get through to her.

"She asked whether mom was killed by a demon." The tiny voice was on the brink of tears, Jimmy thought about the statement for a moment. His religious background meant he did believe in demons, and the way she had died was extraordinary, but to use this to bully Amber was very immoral.

"Alright, whose parents do I have to call?" He said loudly, finally angry at how he hadn't noticed she was being bullied, he was her guardian, he _had _to know. She sat up, fear in her eyes as again he glanced at her.

"Please don't call anyone, just drop it, I'll take the punishments." She said, before lying back in the passenger seat again. He didn't want this getting out of control, if he needed to pray for her, he would. He would do as she had wished, he wouldn't call the parents but the anger was still apparent until he stopped outside of the house, watching as Amber exited without looking him in the eyes.

Once she had shut the door, he pressed a button and the passenger seat window rolled down, his body leaning towards the window.

"Amber…You would tell me if something was wrong?" He said slowly, needing an answer off the teenager. She stood still for a moment, her façade expression one he couldn't read. The longer she took to answer, the more worried he got, worry that she would lie. In the end, she looked him straight in the eyes and said the words he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I would tell you. Uncle Jimmy, there's nothing to tell right now, I'm fine." Her words were forceful, so he nodded and began to drive off back to work. Amber crossed the road and sprinted up the steps to unlock the door with her spare key. She knew no one would be home for a few hours, and in that time, she could think about recent strange events, including the shattered windows.

As soon as she stepped inside, the humid air calmed her nerves. Her bag was quickly flung off her shoulder and thrown onto the white couch; she dropped down next to it. Suddenly a migraine sketched itself onto her forehead, her hands covering her face as fresh tears ran over her hands. Flashes of screams and red blood spun in her mind, the night her mother was murdered still scarred her soul. Moving to America couldn't compare to the fear she felt as the monstrous growling had echoed from the darkness, red eyes burning.

Something smashed in the kitchen, forcing Amber to jolt from the suddenness. Running to where the noise had come from, she noticed that one of the china plates had smashed, right next to the draining board by the sink. She stepped around the glass and grabbed a towel, crouching down to pick up the shards. The breaking of objects had started when she turned thirteen, but it had been minor objects and the frequency was far apart. Now, it was happening every day and always when her emotions were frazzled.

However, it was the school's windows breaking that had been the largest amount of damage, which proved it was getting worse the older she got. She couldn't tell anyone about it, they would think she was crazy, she would think it crazy if it wasn't happening to her.

She wasn't watching what she was doing, and managed to cut herself with a shard. Hissing, Amber quickly stood to lean her cut finger under the fresh water of the tap. It was only when she looked at the cut, that she noticed the blood, only, the blood held strips of glowing white. Observing the strands, she watched as it coiled and uncoiled amongst the normal red, the whiteness pure.

Slowly, the cut began to heal itself, the blood seeping back into the cut and closing. Within a few seconds, the cut had disappeared altogether, not even a scar. Stepping away from the sink, Amber wore a bewildered look, her mouth moving but with no words coming out. Her migraine grew worse, and she swore she could hear loud ringing inside her head. Terrified, she left the shards, ran upstairs to her bedroom, and immediately turned her laptop on.

She lay on her belly across the width of her single bed, typing into Google as she searched for answers. She checked telekinesis abilities first, remembering hearing about the ability at school. Soon she found a website that explained what telekinesis was and when the abilities start…it didn't match her experience. Checking for symptoms of hallucinations or mental disorders, she found nothing that explained what was happening to her.

Her mind felt…clustered, as if there was information hidden deep within the dark recesses of her brain. All her emotions and problems seemed to revolve around her mother, and how Amber never knew her father. Her mother never spoke about him, and always tried to change the subject whenever the young Amber brought it up. The only thing she knew about him, was that her mother had fallen deeply in love with him, and he had left shortly after Amber had been born, never to be seen or heard again.

Trying to push the broken memories out of her mind, Amber continued her search on Google. All the while, she did this, the ringing grew louder, almost unbearable as she finally covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Just stop it, leave me alone!" She screamed loudly, her mind burning as if filled with poison. Her shouts were answered, as the ringing stopped abruptly, however she didn't remove her hands until five minutes had passed. When she finally did, the tears were falling again, complete waterfalls down her face. She had been lying when she said she was fine, she was nowhere near _fine, _she felt broken and a waste of space. The only thing keeping her from committing suicide, was her mother, she had risked her life to save hers…she wasn't going to waste it.

Closing her laptop, she wiped away the remaining tears off her face. Through blurry eyes, she stared at the large amount of drawings and paintings that littered around her room, each one a scene or image from her nightmares. Drawing was one of the few skills she had; finding that drawing her nightmares helped calm her mind and made her remember the torture they caused. Amber focused on one in particular, rolling off her bed to walk right in front of it.

It was a detailed drawing of a young man; he still looked like a teenager, his red and white striped uniform vibrant. His Wiener Hut baseball cap hiding the majority of his brown hair, however, something about him seemed different. Amber could never figure out what it was, he looked normal…but strange and serial at the same time. Lightly pulling the drawing away from the wall, the blue tack still stuck to the cream wallpaper, Amber focused on his face. His eyes seemed to glow, like a pure, almost peaceful white glow, yet they were a crystal blue.

Her auburn eyebrows creased, Amber still unable to place what was different about the man. She gave up, replacing the drawing back on the wall with the others, her eyes skimming over drawings of Uncle Jimmy in his trench coat with a stern look on his face. Others were gruesome drawings of murder and blood-soaked knives…Not seen on the walls of a normal sixteen-year-old girl. Amber learned early on she wasn't a normal girl, but it was the white strands in her blood that made her realise just how different, because she _knew _she hadn't had a hallucination.

Remembering the smashed plate, Amber left the room and carefully walked down the stairs. Her hand gently passed over the white banister as she walked down them, finding the touch cold under her fingertips. When she finally stepped into the kitchen, she froze. Right where the plate pieces had lay, a complete plate was placed on the wooden floorboards, not a scratch on the glistening china. Tiptoeing over to the plate, she picked it up gingerly, the weight perfect for its size. For a second time, she was speechless, looking over her shoulder as if someone would be standing behind her.

Still unable to speak, Amber put the plate away, leaning against the counter after she closed the cupboard door. Her mind instantly jumped that it was a spirit, but it was dismissed just as quickly as she had never had reason to believe a spirit was trapped in the house before. However, she did shake her head before looking up at the ceiling.

"Thank you…whoever fixed it." She said this jokily, thinking that an angel had fixed it was too farfetched for her liking. However, the ringing soon began again inside her head, only this time she didn't cover her ears, the ringing not burning her mind. She listened, thinking that someone was trying to give her a message. The ringing continued until two words whispered inside her mind, the whisper loud and full of extraordinary power.

_It's okay…_

* * *

**Hopefully that was as good as my first one, the stroy will pick up more after the next chapter, so please give this a chance. Please review! Again this is very short, butthe next couple are longer.**

**~ GothGirlStrikesAgain**


	3. The Nephilim Is Told

**As promised, the next chapter. This is a bit of a slow one but i promise the next chapters after this pick up the story.**

**Been watching the eighth season and i've only just got to Samandriel dying, i was sad and angry that he died...why why why?**

**To any of the whovians out there, heard who the next doctor is! :D, very happy, I think he will make a great doctor and it's good to have an older doctor again, being that i've only been watching doctor who since christopher Eccelson (sorry for the pooer spelling) because i was only old enough then, but i have seen the older episodes and i loved tom baker, so yeah, happy to see a more experienced actor play him!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**With that done, on with the chapter.**

* * *

_Where'd you go, where's your home,_

_How'd you end up all alone,_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound,_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground,_

_Can you hear me now?, Hear me now,_

_Hollywood Undead ~ Hear Me Now_

* * *

It was Auntie Amelia that returned home first, her husband telling her briefly over the phone that Amber had been sent home. Placing her brass keys in the pot next to the coat rack where she placed her black coat, she headed straight upstairs to Amber's bedroom. The door was the first one opposite the stairs, meaning that she had to take two steps before she could knock on the door.

"Amber it's me, I'm not angry I just want to talk." Auntie Amelia said in a honey sweet tone, who actually wasn't angry and wanted to know the cause of her nieces silence about the bullying. She pressed an ear against the door, hoping to hear movement from inside; she did, as Amber stumbled to the door. Amelia stepped back as her niece opened the white painted wood, her face bland as if nothing had happened that day. She shrugged her shoulders, signalling that she didn't want to talk, but left the door open as she walked over to her bed. Auntie Amelia stepped inside just as Amber lay down on the black silk sheets, arms stretched wide as her head looked up at the ceiling.

Auntie Amelia sat gently on the edge of the bed, wearing an understanding smile as Amber refused to lift her head, waiting for the lecture to begin as it always did. Auntie Amelia looked at the drawings and soon found the one of the young man in the Wiener Hut uniform, a smile spread across her face. Turning back to the bored looking Amber, she found a sentence opener.

"So, new boyfriend or a secret crush that you don't want Jimmy knowing about?" She asked, though she was sure Amber had never had a boyfriend anyway, so the _new _had no place in the question. Again, Amber shrugged her shoulders with little enthusiasm.

"Neither…just another nightmare." Simply spoken was a continuum from the teenager.

"Really, he looks quite attractive for a nightmare." She said in a fake surprised tone, Amber briefly lifted her head with a raised eyebrow before returning her head to the duvet cover. It wasn't good but it was the best she could work with, and it did get a movement out of Amber, which was good enough for her.

"Amber I know it's difficult since your mother died…but you need to move on and make something out of your life. I know your trying sweetie, but being stuck in the past can't give you a future." Her wise words got little out of Amber, just another shrug. "I'm here when you're ready to talk." She tapped Amber's ankle before turning to leave, giving her space to think.

Once the door was closed, Amber sat up, crawled over to the edge of the bed, and kneeled with her hands pressed together. The praying position was one she rarely used, learning that prayers are never answered since she was a child, but she needed answers to the many questions she had. Closing her eyes for a millisecond, she inhaled and exhaled five times before firmly closing her eyes to make her prayer.

"Dear…whoever is listening to this, could I please talk to the angel who fixed the plate, please?" One eye opened, turning to the ceiling as she waited for an answer. One, two, three, four minutes passed without an answer. It was on the sixth minute that she gave up, pulling herself up to stand.

"I really must be going crazy…" She muttered, ready to call an asylum to take her away. It wasn't until the light bulb above her head began to flash, that she heard the familiar ringing again, the stereo on her nightstand turned on, playing the radio loudly, however Amber could only hear the ringing, and the voice.

_My name is Samandriel…_

It was the voice that had spoken before, still in the powerful whisper that had talked to her hours before. Feeling brave, she looked up towards the sky and tried to speak to the angel or whoever Samandriel was, hoping for more answers.

"Why are you speaking to me Samandriel, of everyone in the world, why me?" She was sure there were more important people this Samandriel could speak to, she was nothing special, just a teenager stuck in the past where her mother had been murdered, and she was _nothing _when compared to the many gifted people in the world. The ringing remained for a few seconds before the voice was able to speak again, words having so much meaning and care, to make her believe what Samandriel was saying.

_Because you are special Ambrosia Falls, your soul and blood harbour great power, a power only given to a chosen few…_

The sentence shook her, the words she knew were the truth, and this was truth from Samandriel. She could vaguely hear Auntie Amelia calling her, but her voice was distant and muffled, Samandriel's voice drowning everything else out. The flashing bulb blinked viciously as Samandriel spoke one last time, the words seared into her brain, forever a memorial for that day.

_You harbour the Grace of an angel…_

Everything stopped around her; the flashing bulb blew, the glass falling centimetres away from her feet. The stereo became silent on the nightstand, even Amber's heavy breathing were silent as she inhaled half the oxygen in the room.

"Amber Gabriel Novak get yourself down here right now." Auntie Amelia's strict tone brought Amber back to reality, her mind rebooting after her encounter with Samandriel, at least she had a name now.

Quickly she stumbled out of the room, making a note to clean up and replace the smashed bulb after the earful she was going to receive. Amber scurried down the stairs, only to be met with a very pleased Auntie Amelia, a huge smile plastered over her face. Confused, Amber went to ask what she had done, but was shushed by a raised hand.

"You have a visitor waiting outside." Was all she said? Curious, Amber walked to the front door, to be met with the freezing November air. Already the orange sunset had been engulfed by the malicious night sky, the shining stars already blinking in the blackness.

Not seeing anyone at first, she turned her head to look to the bench placed on the edge of the sidewalk, seeing the familiar brown hair of Matthew Pike. Smirking, she quietly moved down the steps and stood behind the oblivious Matt. Before he could turn his head, she grabbed both of his shoulders; he jolted in shock, which Amber could feel under her palms.

"Do you have to do that every time we meet?" He asked with a smile on his face, she just sat beside him on the bench, pursing her lips.

"Well yeah or how would you know it was me?" She replied cheekily. He sighed, learning from the first moment when they had met, that she always had the last say, to him anyway.

That day had been a week after his family had moved from Oklahoma, he remembered how relieved they were to find a place so quickly, even if it was in Illinois. Matt had been finishing unpacking his things in his new room, all of his insects left in the trash back in Oklahoma. He had briefly looked out of the window onto the street below, his dad placing the sign for the free barbeque he was putting on to meet the new neighbours. He hadn't planned on going, seeking tranquillity in his room for a few hours; however, he hadn't expected to see Amber and her family walking across the road to meet his family.

Matt had focused on her immediately from his window, a teenage crush forming straight away. He had run downstairs to meet them; the crush growing as she shyly shook his hand. They had talked for most of the barbeque, about the school he would be going to and hobbies they shared. He would have liked to think the crush would have subsided, being as she didn't seem to share his affections, but sadly they only grew the more he was around her.

Even as they sat on the bench, he wanted to tell her the truth, but she seemed to be troubled by something. At first, he thought it was the shattered windows, hearing the gossip earlier that day, but it seemed to be something else.

"What's happened?" He asked concerned, watching as Amber shrugged off the question.

"You wouldn't believe me." She replied simply, but he just scoffed, remembering _why _they had moved away from Oklahoma.

"Try me…I've seen strange things that no one would believe me if I told them." It was true, only his parents as well as Sam and Dean would believe him, and that was only because they were there. She sighed, biting her lip in worry as she focused her Amber coloured eyes on him.

"What if I said, I heard and saw things that shouldn't be possible?" The question was open to many possibilities, but he motioned her to continue. In return to this, she fiddled with her fingers as she said what was on her mind. "For the last couple of years…Really fucked up things have been happening, things break whenever I'm angry or upset. Somehow, I broke _all _of the classroom's windows at once, I wasn't even anywhere near them. And when I got home, a plate broke in the kitchen when I was in the living room!"

Matt listened, believing every word she said, knowing that this kind of stuff could happen.

"Then I started to hear this, high-pitched ringing and I told it to go away. But it started again and something spoke, saying it was okay."

He creased his eyebrows, the situation getting a little too strange for his liking.

"Matt…I asked who it was, and they said their name was Samandriel…it said I had the Grace of an angel." She said the last part slowly, little below a whisper.

He didn't question her, but the idea of _angels _was weird enough, but saying she had the _Grace of an angel_…That was way over the weird scale. He could see the fear in her eyes, something that he despised to see. He opened his arms for her to lean into him, knowing she was close to tears, her strong exterior hiding the terrified child inside her soul. He tried to comfort her, not used to the affection and closeness from Amber, though he didn't complain.

"It's okay…I believe you, I know you wouldn't lie about this." He said softly, his head resting on her fiery hair, she smelled amazing. He could feel his heart beating faster the longer they remained hugging, the awkwardness never felt by either of them. She snuggled into his neck, shifting to get more comfortable, meaning she was happy to stay in his warm arms. His black shirt tickled against her skin, the blackness blending in with the night around them.

"What would I do without you?" It was a rhetorical question, but he found he couldn't stop himself from replying.

"Crash and burn…be classed as insane and sent to an asylum." He heard her laugh slightly, and he smiled against the top of her head. Even though he was acting normal, everything about this frightened him, never having to comfort a girl in his life.

The sensation of large wings brushed against his ear, he yelped and actually tried to bat the moth away from him. This made Amber sit upright and watch in amusement, finding Matt's fear of insects humorous.

"It's just a moth, it's not like it can kill you." She laughed, only to be given a raised eyebrow by Matt who still squirmed away from the moth.

"Maybe one can't…but a _swarm_." Was his reply, and only made Amber laugh more. Her laughing felt natural, not forced because she didn't want to be questioned, mainly if she was ok. Matt was one of the few people she could trust, which begged the question whether their friendship, would become more. In truth, she wasn't ready for a relationship, wanting to sort her own confusing feelings before sharing them with someone else, but when she was ready…More likely Matt would be her choice, if he felt the same way of course.

"I better get home, dad will be wondering where I am." Matt said; if a little disappointed. Amber smiled, before kissing his cheek gently, warmth then blushing onto the pale skin. His embarrassment showed as he was speechless, quickly leaving the bench to sprint across the street, unable to say goodbye. Amber sighed, knowing the awkwardness would now grow between them, but it was worth it.

A rustle of leaves drew her attention towards a lonely beach tree across the street. It was as if a shadowy figure had quickly disappeared as she snapped her head in that direction. Paranoia poisoned her mind, finally making her way back inside, and out of the cold air. Her night wasn't quite over, as Auntie Amelia stood with her arms crossed, a smile still on her face. A single foot tapped against the floor in a slow rhythm, Amber knew she wanted _details _but found she was too tired.

"Nothing happened, I just said goodnight to Matt." She said tiredly, making her way up the stairs, not feeling in the mood to eat.

"There are many ways to say goodnight miss Novak, just pray that Jimmy doesn't have the _talk _with him." Auntie Amelia called as she walked back into the kitchen, preparing to cook a fish meal. She was used to Amber hibernating in her bedroom, and knew she wouldn't come down until the aroma blew upstairs. Chuckling to herself, she pulled out a knife and began to peel the carrots, remembering when she too was a teenager in love.

* * *

**I thought Matt Pike would be a good idea since he's the same actor and thought it would work well. Hopefully this hasn't bored you too much, and i promise it will pick up soon, just getting the beginning right.**

**The reason Amber has the second name Novak, is because i believe she is scarred mentally about losing her mother, and her second name always reminds her how difficult it was to let go, so she changed her name which also removes the questions on why her second name is different.**

**Please review as always, thank you!**

**~ GothGirlStrikesAgain**


	4. Sweet Nightmares

**Another chapter, hopefully this one will help sped things up a bit but i'm still getting used to writing about this. I kinda struggling on how to write it, i know the story but just breaking it down into chapters is getting diffiult but i'm getting there.**

**Went to see Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters yesterday, i enjoyed it, but i wish they would FOLLOW THE BOOKS! I mean i know they are long but seriously follow the story in the book or they'll end up ruining it. I have to admit i love Jake Abel as Luke, good choice of casting, same with percy.**

**I'm going to be a little busy these next couple of weeks, so i might take a bit longer to upload.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

_Some of these want to use you,_

_Some of them want to get used by you,_

_Some of them want to abuse you,_

_Some of the want to be abused,_

_Sweet Dreams ~ Eurythmics_

* * *

_He screamed in agony as the silver blade glowed white-hot into his vessel's skin, only to be removed by his torturer after he was satisfied with his screams. The white apron worn by his torturer was smeared with red blood as he grinned maliciously at his victim. The victim had blood and sweat mixed together all over his face, the sweat dripping from his lips as he gripped the wooden chair, his hands held down by large metal clamps. _

_"What do you want?!" His voice broke multiple times, all the pain he suffered in his tone. "I've given you all the names." He stated, trying to stop the seemingly endless torture. His torturer simply shook the blade menacingly as he spoke, with the enjoyment spilling from his tongue. _

_"No, no, no and no…That's not what I want to hear." His gruff voice spoke, before spinning the blade in his fingers. The blade was then plunged back into his vessel, his screams louder than ever as even the human who he had borrowed for his vessel also cried out. The torturer still smiled evilly at his work, loving the ability to torture an angel, despising every single one. _

_Once the blade was finally removed, he panted and whimpered as the horrible taste of sweat dripped into his widened mouth…he wanted to cry, painful tears gathering in his vessel's eyeballs. The pain this vicious creature caused, was enough for him to reveal so many things he shouldn't say, he doubted his brothers and sisters would ever let him back into Heaven._

_"This hurts you more than it hurts me, so I can go on forever." His torturer said, his eyes lighting up. Snot dripped from his nose, the feeling horrible but he was too weak and disabled to care, his chest heavy, unable to breathe from the amount of screams he produced. "In your case forever means, well, forever." He finished._

_Never, had he felt so much hatred for anyone in his life, but he sure felt it now. He heaved, catching as much oxygen as possible before he spoke, venom spilling from his words._

_"When the angels find out what you're doing…" He wasn't able to finish, his torturer interrupted him._

_"They'll be what, put out?" His eyebrows creased, not at all fazed by the angel's words. "I'm quacking, really? The power grid is so wacked out in Heaven they don't even know you're not there." He said, his victim struggling to find the little hope he had left. "So, on the count of three…one, two" Again the blade was forced into him, his screams echoing off the dampened walls of wherever he was, not being surprised if it was hell itself. For the hundredth time, the blade was pulled out of him, snot dripping into his mouth now, tasting horrid._

_"What happened to three?" He sounded like a hurt human child, but he couldn't help it, feeling as if no one would ever come and save him._

_"I lied, I do that." He said, as if it didn't matter in the conversation. "Just give me the other names." He moaned now, that was what his torturer had reduced him to…__**moaning**__. Inside he was screaming, screaming what he was about to say._

_"There are, no other names…" He was tired of trying to get this into the demon's head. "The next generation isn't born yet." Now he lost all hope, his tone one that sounded extremely human. The demon leaned into his face, revealing all the details that made his stomach turn._

_"Truth?" He asked, just above a whisper. He stared straight into the demon's eyes, sighing loudly, admitting defeat._

_"Truth" He watched as the demon squinted his eyes, searching, to see if he was telling the truth._

_"Well…I suppose there's no reason to keep torturing you then." He sighed, gladly accepting death if the demon chose it. His screams up roared again, undoubtedly the blade was scraped against his shoulder. "Of course…there is still your __**pet**__." The demon said, finding his final word fitting for whom he was talking about._

_"She's with the others, angels can't interfere with them." He pleaded, which was true, but even some angels could break the rules. The demon sighed, rubbing his forehead, the blade still held menace as the angel stared at it in fear._

_"I'm getting tired of your lying angel; I __**know **__you've been in contact with her." He said, hating the person in which he spoke about. "She, has started coming after me. Apparently, she has a grudge against me, I wonder why." Another round of screaming, the searing sound that the blade made when in contact with his skin, couldn't compare to the agonising pain._

_The angel knew what the demon was getting at, the glee in his eyes, knowing that it was frowned upon by many angels._

_"She knows…she knows the consequences." He was trying to convince himself more than the demon, remembering how much she liked to bend the rules. He chuckled at his poor answer, leaning down to his face again, and smirk in place._

_"What your forgetting fly boy, is she is part human, and more importantly, a __**girl**__. Trust me angel, once women have their mind set on something, they have it…and boy does she have her mind set on you." He hung his head, believing the words the demon said, knowing that these ones were in fact true. The demon shook his head, sighing right in front of the bloodied angel._

_"I guess there really is no reason to torture you then." He finally spoke, standing up and about to move away. Of course, one final plunge with the blade, his final scream holding nothing, too weak to care anymore. "Sorry, once you get going it's really hard to stop." He said laughing, before throwing the blade onto a metal tray. He listened as the demon removed his bloodied apron, but he found his head was too limp to lift._

_"Keep him on ice; we've only scratched the surface with this one." He heard the demon say, more fear of the days ahead flashed in his mind. He listened for the door to close, before he finally breathed a normal breath._

_"I'm so sorry Ambrosia." He choked in a whisper, his head still hanging to the side as a single wet tear fell from his right eye…_

* * *

Amber awoke startled, the nightmare seeming so real, the smell of the blood and the final words of the angel. She found herself clothed in matching checked bottoms and shirt, mentally getting changed after eating dinner with Uncle Jimmy, Auntie Amelia and Claire. Sitting up, her head split open, revealing the migraine she was unable to get rid of yesterday. The bulb was still smashed, meaning that the events yesterday hadn't been another nightmare, Samandriel had spoken to her.

With sleep filled eyes, she turned to her luminous alarm clock, reading the time as six in the morning. Remembering it was Saturday, she bounced back on her pillow, moaning as she tried to go back to sleep. It was no use, she was never able to sleep after the nightmares, and the impulse to sketch made her fingers tingle. Rolling on her side, she stretched her arm to open the desk drawer, pulling out her large notebook as well as a sharp pencil.

She sat up against the bed's backboard, knees held up to help rest the notebook, making it easier to draw without making too much movement. A small ray of daylight slid into the room from her window, the curtain slightly pulled to the side, the small light enough to see what she was doing. She began to sketch the angel first; his shattered face and the dripping sweat the most vivid in her mind. Her pencil worked it's magic across the page, the lead slowly searing away as she began to add detail to his face. The wooden torture chair would be next, his slouched position harder to draw, but she managed to get it right, not needing to rub anything out.

Before long, her first drawing was complete, and to her horror, the face looked familiar. It was Matt, it was hard to tell from the blood smeared over his face, but it was him. She felt sick, all the screaming and pain, all of it done to Matt. It was a mystery she didn't notice it before, his eyes were the same crystal coloured, if a lot duller from the torture, but it was still him. The Wiener Hut uniform was torn, but again she knew it was the same one…It was Matt in the other picture as well.

Amber ripped the page out, turning it over on the bed so she didn't have to look at it. Her mind wandered back to the torturer, his wrinkled forehead, the glee in his eyes whenever the angel…Matt screamed in agony. The pencil dug deep into the paper, angrily scraping against the delicate surface. She had even more questions, why was it Matt being tortured, why did he say her name? The lead snapped, leaving her with a broken pencil.

Matt didn't know her full name, he only knew her by Amber, and she was sure she never told him. It couldn't have been him, he didn't act like himself, as if it was someone else using his voice… the angel, which ever angel it was, was controlling Matt. She looked at the unfinished drawing, the malicious smile the torturer wore. Her hands coiled into fists, hearing the screams that the angel had produced, all the pain held in them. She watched, as the drawing ripped _itself _off the notebook, floating in the air facing her. Carefully, she calmed her anger, and in shock, watched the paper fell onto the bed gently.

She was learning, whatever this power was, she was learning. The high-pitched ringing began again, signalling that Samandriel wished to speak to her again, but it was Amber that spoke first, her mind set on asking questions.

"What am I, why do I have the Grace of an angel?" She was forward with her questions, knowing that only Samandriel could answer them.

_You are a Nephilim… the offspring of a human and an angel, which is why you harbour the Grace of an angel in your soul…_

Something stirred deep inside after he said this, but the power surging from her migraine blocked it from getting stronger. She couldn't contemplate this information, all this time, all the pain and sorrow from her mother's death…the glowing red eyes, and it was only now she knew what made her different. However, no matter how many times she focused on her mother's face, she only remembered the night she died, the deep red liquid gushing from her paling skin.

The truth didn't surprise her as much as it should've done, from a young age she knew she was different, but _never _had she thought of being that different. She exhaled loudly, focusing on steadying her racing heart as she forced the new information into a locked file in the back of her mind. Another question bubbled to the surface, falling off her tongue.

"Which angel…Please Samandriel, which angel?" She asked, wondering if it was Samandriel himself. There was a long pause, the ringing radiating from the stereo again, which would soon wake up the whole house.

_I cannot tell, the information is dangerous…It would endanger your family if you knew…_

She groaned, wanting an answer, an answer that actually answered her question. However, she didn't press on it, finding that she would more likely not want to know which angel her father was…being disappointed or worse still, angry for his leave. She stood, her body becoming numb for staying in the position for so long. Amber was about to ask Samandriel to leave, however, there was more that had to be said, something that would change everything.

_There are others like you, they are rare, but there are others… You must join them against the Cambions…_

The ringing stopped abruptly, including the stereo which seemed to be the source of most of the ringing. Amber wanted to call him back, but knew better than to anger an angel, and snaked back into bed. The picture of the torturer lay untouched at the edge of her bed, Amber focused on it, eyes like lasers as she concentrated all her mind on one thought.

_Lift into the air, lift into the air, lift into the air…_

The paper didn't move; Amber blinked her eyes, brushing the sleep out with a hand. She tried again, concentrating on the piece of paper, only this time, she thought of the anger towards the torturer, the way he made the angel inside Matt scream. The paper suddenly rose to her eye level, excitement filled her mind, this making the paper tilt towards the bed again. Amber gingerly lifted a hand, facing the paper, then, she moved her hand to the right and watched as the paper followed it.

She smiled to herself as her hand slowly moved the paper around her room, finally letting it land back onto the bed. She was wide awake by the time Uncle Jimmy poked his head around her door, telling her that breakfast was ready. She left the drawings on her bed and grabbed her black dressing gown, tightening it as she made her way down the stairs to the dining room.

The aroma of toast filled her nostrils, and walked into the dining room just as Auntie Amelia appeared with a plateful of toast. She smiled at Amber, ignoring the fact that she had been sent home yesterday, wanting a fresh start, no grudges held in their family. Amber sat across from Claire, who smirked behind her piece of toast; Uncle Jimmy sat at the head of the table while Auntie Amelia finally sat next to Claire.

"So, are you gonna spill about _Matt_." Claire said in a sing song voice, ignoring the death glare Amber was giving her. Uncle Jimmy immediately wanted to know what she meant, but was interrupted as he saw the time, excusing himself from the table to get his trench coat. Once he was out of ear-shot, Amber leaned across the table ad glared at Claire.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll tell him you're going out with Ollie Masters." She hissed; Claire quickly shut up, being a good girl for her father. Auntie Amelia raised an eyebrow at the two girls, knowing that they were chalk and cheese from the moment Amber had come to live with them.

"Play nice girls or I'll tell Jimmy that it was you two that broke his favourite china plates." Amber went pale, knowing that it was only her that broke them, but was unable to fix them. Amber ate quickly, wanting to get changed and meet Matt in the usual place, as he had texted her last night saying he had a surprise for her. Auntie Amelia didn't seem too happy about her quick eating, but didn't complain as she cleared her plate in the kitchen and ran upstairs.

She dove under the bed, and grabbed a clean T-shirt and jeans, not picky about what she wore. Pulling the T-shirt on, she realised she picked the one with a large white cross on the front, Uncle Jimmy not really approving of her wearing it. Amber kept it on, quickly dragged the jeans and some black trainers on as she walked back out into the hallway, placing her phone in her pocket.

On her wait out, she grabbed her keys and said a quick goodbye to Auntie Amelia and Claire, before heading outside into the frosty morning. Uncle Jimmy was still getting ready to leave, just about to enter into the red jeep. Amber walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, before scampering off down the road, only to be passed by the jeep as Uncle Jimmy beeped the horn to wave at her.

Luckily the meeting place wasn't too far away, only down the road and off the path towards the woodland area. Even though Matt hated insects, he was forever hiding in the woods, searching for animals and plantation to document for his school projects. The text had been pretty vague, just telling her what time to meet, but she could tell he was excited about something. As she walked passed all the houses, she thought she should have brought her earphones, the silence daunting except for the occasional roar of a car engine or the chirping birds in the sky.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before she reached the gravelled path down in the thick of the trees, the leaves scattered on the forest floor, crunching under her shoes. There was a clearing not a few metres away, somewhere tranquil where no one could bother them about being unsupervised by an adult. The large oak tree stood in the centre of the clearing, shading some of the smaller animals from the morning sun, though it was freezing and frost covered most of the grassed ground.

Once she reached the tree, she waited for Matt to appear. He did, by jumping down from one of the branches above her head, landing closer than he had wanted. Amber had screamed, only to punch his arm once she realised it was him. It wasn't until he stepped into the light, that she saw the familiar red and white uniform…a lump clogged her throat. It was the _same _uniform from her nightmares, the Wiener Hut baseball cap atop his head, just like her drawing had been like.

"Don't look so happy." He said sarcastically, before opening his arms to give her a better look at the uniform. "Got a job at Wiener Hut, good pay as well." He didn't see the look of horror on her face, or how the nightmare of him screaming flashed in front of her eyes. She gazed at his name tag, noticing the name as she creased her eyebrows.

"Alfie, why does it say Alfie?" Her voice seemed small and croaky, she was frightened, her nightmares coming true, but he didn't seem fazed by the question.

"I'm not going to say my real name; you never know what people walk into Wiener Hut." He replied with a smile on his face, which turned into a frown as he finally saw the fear in her eyes.

"Amber, what's wrong?" He asked gently, not understanding what she was so worked up about.

"I had a nightmare last night, and it was you, only it wasn't you…Look, you were wearing _this _but it was something else controlling you." She said in a rush, not even bothering to cut the corners, knowing it was better just to spill it out.

"What do you mean _something _was controlling me?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice, this escalating quickly. She shook her head, everything sounding messed up and unbelievable when she said it, wondering how he continued to believe her.

"It was…an angel." She said finally, her head feeling less clustered. Matt's mouth hung open, trying to calculate exactly what she was saying.

"You're telling me, an _angel _was controlling me?" She nodded her head; he scoffed, unable to find words. He sighed, everything about Amber getting too complicated. He checked his watch, realising he would be late for his first day on the job. "I've gotta go or I'll be late." He said, turning to leave, only to have his wrist grabbed by Amber's strong grip.

Amber looked at him straight in the eyes, desperate to stop her nightmares coming true.

"Matt, if you go to work, the angel _will _control you…please don't go." She begged, he contemplated on agreeing, and then shook his head.

"You need serious psychiatric help Amber." He didn't mean it to sound so harsh, and quickly regretted it. He shook off her arm and walked purposely away from the scene, not able to look back at his best friend.

"Matt!" Amber shouted, unaware that it is near impossible to change destiny. She didn't chase after him, a panic attack growing in her lungs; she forced her body to calm as he walked further away. The angel already beginning to pick him as a vessel, preparing to ask him the all-important question, hoping he will say the all-important answer…Yes.

* * *

**Hope this one was okay, i'm going to get back into writing these as much as i can, but i say thank you for all the support, from favouriting and following, thank you, it really helps.**

**Please review as always**

**~ GothGirlStrikesAgain**


End file.
